Along with the development of technologies, mobile devices become more and more intelligent. Some mobile devices may adjust some functional devices thereof according to environment information, for example, adjust the luminance of a screen automatically according to different brightness of ambient light, and therefore, a sensing capability of a mobile device on an environment thereof is increasingly emphasized.